


Something Worth Fighting For

by GabzJones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: If there's one thing Sylvain struggles to deal with, it's watching Felix work himself into the ground. Felix seems just as frustrated by Sylvain avoiding training. A public argument leads to hushed moans between rushed touches and Sylvain tries desperately to show Felix what it feels like to be alive.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Has this premise been done before? Probably. Is that gonna stop me? Absolutely not.
> 
> Trying to get myself back into writing, decided to write about my boys.

“There you are!” Felix’s voice echoed through the library, informing everyone in the nearby vicinity of his anger. He stormed through the building like a tornado. A very small, very pretty, very intimidating tornado.

Sylvain had expected Felix to find him eventually, but he thought the library would’ve allowed him a little more time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Felix. Sylvain just got tired of having his ass handed to him at training. Besides, there was such thing as working too hard. Sylvain wasn’t so fond of seeing Felix grind himself into the dust. If he couldn’t stop Felix doing it, he wasn’t going to sit around and watch it happen. What he wanted to do was sweep Felix away, give him a day doing anything he wanted. Anything that wasn’t fighting. He knew why Felix trained so hard. But, it wasn’t worth it.

Sylvain turned away from the bookshelf, offering Felix his most charming smile, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Don’t give me that,” Felix pressed a hand to Sylvain’s chest, shoving him back, “Why didn’t you come to training?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I decided to sit it out today.”

Felix rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “Who were you chasing after today?”

Sylvain frowned, “What?”

“It’s always some girl, right? They catch your eye and you drop everything to chase after them. So, who was it this time? The librarian? ‘Cause I think she might be a little old for you.”

Every word from Felix dripped with disdain. Sylvain couldn’t tell what it was. What was he hearing in Felix’s voice? Was it genuine frustration, jealousy, or something else? Everyone always thought like that. It shouldn’t have surprised Sylvain, really. He did it to himself. He flirted, made it look like girls were all that mattered in his life, but hearing it from Felix hit him in a different way. Because Felix was the one person he didn’t want to think like that. He wanted to believe that Felix saw the real him, saw through the charade. 

Sylvain chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at his feet. He glanced up at Felix as he spoke, “You really think that little of me?”

“What am I supposed to think, Sylvain? You spend so much time chasing any girl you see, you don’t bother training. You’re gonna die on the battlefield and for what?” 

Sylvain gritted his teeth, “At least I have a life to lose.”

That seemed to take Felix off guard. The glare didn’t go away, but his stance shifted, his eyes trailing over Sylvain’s body as if trying to figure out what he was thinking by body language alone, “What are you getting at?”

“You work so hard and you don’t need to. You’re the most talented swordsman I’ve ever met.”

“You haven’t met many people.”

“Would you shut up and just listen for once!?” Sylvain acted on instinct, grabbing Felix by the lapels and shoving him against the bookshelf. It was more surprising that he had been able to do it at all. Felix didn’t fight back like he normally would. Instead, he simply let himself be pressed against the shelves. Sylvain rested his arm against the shelf above Felix’s head, looking down into those hazel eyes and seeing the same fire burning in them that he’d grown so familiar with over the years, “You train all day every day, wearing yourself into the ground. I’m sorry if I don’t wanna watch you slowly kill yourself.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “I don’t intend to die.”

“You’re gonna be so worn out when you get in a real battle, you won’t last. And then what?” 

It was Felix’s turn to look hurt, for anger to flare in his eyes as he gripped Sylvain’s shirt and tugged him closer, “When you have something worth living for, you’ll do whatever it takes to survive.”

“Oh yeah?” Sylvain smirked, “What could possibly be worth destroying yourself over?”

“You’re a fucking moron,” Felix snapped, his grip tightening on Sylvain’s shirt as he roughly tugged him closer, letting their lips crash together.

There was no grace in it. Of all the ways Sylvain could’ve dreamed of kissing Felix, they all came out much more romantic than frustration and anger fuelling passion, but he couldn’t deny how entirely Felix it was. There had been so many moments he’d considered. Pulling Felix close, dipping him and kissing him breathless. Sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to declare feelings he should never have let himself have for his friend. Though there were a million ways he could think of for this to happen, none of them were his Felix. None of them had this fight, this intensity, all the things that had made him fall for Felix in the first place. 

Felix bit roughly on Sylvain’s lip, reaching up and gripping his hair. He tugged the strands between his fingers, sending a shiver down his spine. Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat, resting a hand on Felix’s hip and murmuring against his lips, “You think training yourself to death is what I want? You’re smarter than that.” 

Sylvain had to hold back a groan as Felix dragged his teeth over his lip, looking up at him through his lashes. So unfairly seductive. Sylvain couldn’t resist.

“What _do_ you want, then?”

So many things. Sylvain wanted the world for Felix, but he knew that sentiment would be lost on him. A thousand clichés swam through Sylvain’s mind and he knew he could wax poetic about Felix deserving the very stars in the sky, but none of it was what Felix wanted to hear. He didn’t want words. He didn’t want praise. He wanted action. He wanted clear direction. With their bodies pressed flush together, their breath mingling together, Sylvain couldn’t possibly be happier to oblige. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t angry anymore. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt to think Felix truly believed he was chasing after any woman he saw when in reality, his eyes had always drifted back to his feisty friend. He’d give Felix something to remember. A moment in time that would be theirs always, a moment he could look back on and never forget that he had been claimed. He said he had something worth living for. Sylvain wanted to make sure that was true.

Sylvain moved his hands to Felix’s upper thighs, lifting him up and pressing him against the shelves. The soft gasp that left Felix sent a whole new wave of want through Sylvain. It wasn’t often he could take Felix by surprise. But, Felix’s touch was so desperate. 

As Felix’s legs wrapped around his waist, Sylvain dragged their hips together, whispering against his neck, “I wanna make you feel alive…”

“You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Despite what he was saying, Felix only gripped tighter, keeping Sylvain’s body pressed against him. 

“Isn’t it my job to get you in trouble?” Sylvain teased, resting their heads together and looking into those fiery eyes, “Unless you want me to stop. But, I don’t think you do.”

“You’re so annoying,” Felix growled, crashing their lips together. 

It was like a dam had broken for them both. Sylvain had done some crazy things, but this was something else. Any other time, he might have suggested they move to somewhere more secluded, but he couldn’t dare risk breaking this spell. He wanted Felix then and there, wanted to make his claim once and for all, and Felix seemed just as desperate. Maybe it had been too long. Felix had always kept people at arms length, but Sylvain was more than willing to give him the affection he craved.

Every touch from Felix was rough, pulling Sylvain’s hair, biting his lip, grinding their hips together. 

Sylvain moaned into Felix’s lips, his hand slipping beneath his pants to cup his ass. Skin on skin. That’s what he wanted. More closeness. Maybe after this he could convince Felix to go back to his room and let him worship every inch of his body without all these clothes getting in the way. For now, he had to settle for this, pulling away from the kiss to move his free hand to his lips, holding up two fingers.

Felix seemed confused at first and Sylvain chuckled, “You want it or not?”

Felix seemed to think it over for a moment, finally taking Sylvain’s fingers into his mouth. Sylvain should’ve known Felix would be able to make even that seductive. He never took his eyes off of him, tongue dragging over Sylvain’s fingers as he lavished them with attention. Felix was talented in so many ways, but Sylvain hadn’t thought about this. Suddenly, his mind was traveling to so many wonderful places, grinding against Felix and swearing under his breath.

Felix smirked around his fingers, the wet sound as they left his mouth sending a shiver down Sylvain’s spine, “You’re so easy.”

“Only when it’s you,” Sylvain replied simply.

The blissed out look on Felix’s face the moment Sylvain started stretching him open was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Felix was always so serious, so angry. Seeing him look so content was so different. Sylvain couldn’t look away, spreading his fingers inside and murmuring under his breath, “You’re so beautiful…”

“Shut up,” Felix scoffed.

“I mean it,” Sylvain peppered kisses along Felix’s jaw, smiling as Felix fucked himself on his fingers. As their eyes met, Sylvain whispered against his skin, “You think I’m a bad fighter, but you’re just very distracting.”

“You’re also bad,” Felix’s laughter soon dissolved into a moan as Sylvain spread his fingers.

“Shh,” Sylvain nipped Felix’s lip, smirking, “They’re gonna hear us.”

“You started it.”

“Want me to finish it?” 

Felix should really have said no. He could put a stop to it then and there before they really did get caught. But, it seemed Felix was capable of making terrible decisions, too. Instead of untangling their bodies, Felix tugged Sylvain’s pants down to his thighs, taking his cock in hand. Sylvain silenced his own moans against Felix’s lips, fucking into his hand as his own moved to push Felix’s pants down just enough to get what he wanted. 

Felix was a mess, and Sylvain couldn’t hold back anymore. Sylvain used the shelves behind them to keep Felix upright, lining himself up and thrusting into Felix in one swift movement. Felix’s gasp blended with a moan and Sylvain was quick to muffle it with his lips. Sylvain was learning so many things in such a short amount of times. Felix was loud. Even as he tried to keep him quiet, Felix’s moans were filling the quiet of the library. What would it be like if he could let Felix be as loud as he wanted? What would it be like to really get Felix to let go? He couldn’t wait to find out.

As he fucked into Felix again and again, his moans only grew louder. Sylvain bit Felix’s lip, pulling away and replacing his mouth with his hand, “Shh.”

Felix mewled, his fingers digging roughly into Sylvain’s back as he shifted his weight, forcing Sylvain to let go and instead grip his thigh to keep him upright. The new angle had Sylvain pounding deeper. Felix threw his head back against the shelves, a look of pure bliss on his face as he whispered between shaky breaths, “F-Fuck… Fuck, Sylvain… more… harder…”

“You’re so bad,” Sylvain chuckled breathlessly, “You want us to get caught, don’t you?”

Felix shivered, “Make it worth the risk.”

Sylvain could do that. After all, how long had he been dreaming of pounding into Felix? How long had he thought about seeing this side of him? Sylvain was just as desperate, biting and sucking marks along Felix’s neck as he fucked him harder and harder. His fingers dragged roughly along Felix’s thighs, his hips falling out of rhythm as he slowly came undone beneath him. He wouldn’t last. Not like this. Sylvain’s legs felt weak as his orgasm finally hit, muffling the sounds of his moans against Felix’s neck. Something felt so soft and comforting about the way Felix held him through it, his fingers carding delicately through Sylvain’s hair even as he drew so close to his own climax. Felix pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle the cries of pleasure when he came, but Sylvain could still hear his name in those moans, a sound he never thought he’d ever hear. 

It took all Sylvain’s self control not to crumble to the ground right there. Felix was flushed, lips bruised from the rough treatment they’d shared, marks peppering along his neck. He did this to Felix and a sense of pride flared up inside him.

Felix glared at him, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like some kind of love sick puppy,” Felix took another shaky breath as he reluctantly untangled himself from Sylvain, leaning back against the bookshelves as he fixed his clothes, “Don’t make this weird.”

“You know,” Sylvain rested their heads together, resisting the urge to kiss him again, “I think you said something about me being the reason you’re fighting so hard to stay alive.”

“I didn’t say that,” Felix crossed his arms over his chest.

“You implied it.”

“You’re making it weird.” 

“Your soft side can be our little secret, Felix,” Sylvain brushed Felix’s hair behind his ear, smiling sweetly, “If you’re going to keep training as hard as you do—”

“I am,” Felic interjected, and Sylvain knew there was nothing he could say to stop him.

He nodded, “Then at least let me take care of you after.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Felix rolled his eyes.

“It’s not for you, it’s for me,” Sylvain admitted, brushing a thumb along Felix’s cheek, “Please. I can’t watch you do that to yourself. You’re too important to me.”

Felix’s answer came in the form of the gentlest of kisses. As he guided Felix through the halls and back to his room, Sylvain couldn’t shake the feeling that this was what it meant to feel truly alive.


End file.
